Пираты Вапола
The Wapol Pirates were a group of pirates led by Wapol the Tin-Plate. Part in Story Before he was exiled, Wapol initiated a "doctor hunt" throughout the nation. According to his logic, by forcing every doctor except for his Isshi 20 to leave, the citizens would have to grovel at his feet in order to get any medical attention, which would keep them under his control. However, two doctors managed to escape his grasp: the quack doctor Hiruluk and Dr. Kureha. Wapol then came up with a trap to draw them out--he would spread the news that all of the Isshi 20 were sick (which they weren't) so the two doctors would come and try to cure them. Hearing about this, Dr. Hiruluk, who was already going to die that day due to a disease and being accidentally poisoned by his adopted son, Tony Tony Chopper, arrived at the castle only to find a group of soldiers aiming rifles at him. Glad that the doctors were alright, Hiruluk gave a speech on the nature of death and drank an explosive potion so that he wouldn't be killed by either Chopper or Wapol. Moved by his actions and angered by how Wapol simply laughed at all this, Dalton decided to speak against his king, claiming, "There is no cure for stupidity!" Soon after that, Blackbeard attacked and Wapol fled. The Straw Hat Pirates first encounter the Wapol Pirates out on the sea. Using their submersible ship, the Bliking, the crew ambushed the Straw Hats, but when Wapol tried to eat Luffy, he was merely knocked into the ocean, forcing the rest to leave in order to rescue him. Dalton, who is trying to form a new government on Drum, helps the crew find a doctor for a sick Nami. Later on, following the Straw Hats for revenge, the crew finally finds themselves back on their home island and Wapol decides to return to his throne. However, he was defeated by Luffy's crew. The Isshi 20 reveal that they care about the nation just as much as everyone else, but they were forced to work for Wapol, and become the nation's doctors. The force of Luffy's attack is so powerful that it sends Wapol flying to another island. While Wapol lived in poverty, he used his ability to turn trash into toys in order to amuse himself. As luck would have it, however, his toys became an international phenomenon and he became the wealthy CEO of a toy company. As the result of this, he becomes much more wealthy and powerful than he was as Monarch of Drum Kingdom, and marries the One Piece world's Miss Universe. Crewmembers Crew Strength Though they are nothing compared to the protagonists of the story, Wapol and his cabinet managed to subdue an entire nation, and flashbacks showed Wapol easily defeating Dalton in his "ultimate form". It should be noted that Wapol didn't get the chance to use this ultimate form, which he would have achieved by eating all of Drum Castle's weapons, because Nami stole the key to the armory from him. Musshuru, however, proves to be a much stronger opponent than expected; aside from his formidable fighting skills, his poisonous spores are capable of annihilating the entire Drum Island's population, but he is nonetheless defeated by Luffy's Gear Second attacks. Навигация